


It's Called a Cliche for a Reason

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RIDICULOUS HIGH SCHOOL AU! Jensen's the new kid (AGAIN) and Jared and Danneel are the cliche - the Quarterback and the Head Cheerleader. They think Jensen is smokin' and seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called a Cliche for a Reason

Jensen reads through the class syllabus, seeing familiar book titles from book assignments from years past. He's already got essays written on half these books from other schools. He's pretty sure his mother still has his notebooks stashed away in a box somewhere. Maybe he can convince her to find them for him. For once he's kinda glad he ended up here. Senior year is supposed to be fun. How much fun the new kid is supposed to have, he doesn't know, but at least he has one class he can coast through.

"Can you believe this shit?"

Jensen glances over at the desk next to him and almost drops the paper in his hand when he notices who's sitting next to him.

Jensen's had girlfriends, sure, but girls like this never pay any attention to him. She's kind of stupidly _hot_, like she belongs on T.V. and not in his second period English class. She leans across her desk, her tits practically spilling out of her top, and Jensen's face flushes as his eyes fly back up to her face.

"It's not that bad," he mumbles.

"Yeah, maybe if it wasn't the same shit we've been reading for the last three years." She rolls her eyes and sits back in her seat.

"Problem, Miss Harris?" The teacher leans against his desk.

"Not at all," she says with a smirk. She glances over at Jensen and winks, and he gives her a tentative smile back.

***

Jensen's been in too many schools to count over the last three years, but his mother promised they would stay put for his senior year.

He's not really counting on it.

He's sitting at lunch with two guys from class, Gabe and Aldis, when Danneel walks by, her hips swaying. She waves at him before sitting down at a table next to some guy he remembers from his fourth period class, some ridiculously tall, skinny guy with a giant smile. Aldis raises an eyebrow at him and Jensen feels his face flush.

"Dude, Danneel Harris? Don't even try," Gabe says and takes a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, she's got a type and geek ain't it." Aldis opens a bag of chips and dumps them out on his plate.

Jensen sneaks a glance over at Danneel's table and watches as she laughs with her friends. She leans on the shoulder of the guy sitting next to her, and Jensen feels his mouth go dry when the guy smiles widely at him. He waves at Jensen and Jensen averts his eyes and looks down at his tray.

"Not like it really matters anyway. I'm probably leaving in another month," Jensen mutters and picks at the crust of his sandwich.

"Trust me, girls like Danneel? She belongs with guys like Padalecki, not like you and me," Aldis says, pointing between the two of them.

"The quarterback and the head cheerleader? Isn't that a little cliched?" Jensen snorts and takes a sip of his soda.

"There's a reason it's a cliche, Jensen," Gabe mumbles through a bite of his peanut butter sandwich.

Jensen glances over at the table again and flushes when he realizes both Danneel and Padalecki are staring right at him. He fumbles with his soda and almost drops it in his lap.

"Right, out of my league, I'm not interested, blah blah blah. Can we talk about something else?" Jensen slams the can on the table and he sees Danneel smirk.

New school, new set of rules. Right.

***

Two weeks into the school year and Jensen has the place figured out. Aldis and Gabe are good guys, geeky guys just like him who like to sneak beer out of the fridge on Friday nights. Jensen's usually pretty bad at making friends as soon as he moves somewhere new, but they become his best friends pretty much overnight. Gabe lends him notes from their history class and Jensen gets his brother to buy them beer that they sneak into Aldis' basement to drink on the weekends.

Danneel seems to have made it her mission to befriend him, though Jensen still can't figure out why. She leans into the space between their desks before class every day, bumps into him in the hallway between classes, and leans over his shoulder to steal a chip from his tray before she bounces off to her friends at lunch.

And Padalecki…well, Jared more accurately, seems to be everywhere. Jensen has two different classes with the guy and after the first day, Jared started sitting next to him. He always spends the first few minutes before class trying to start a conversation with Jensen, pushing his floppy hair out of his face as he gestures wildly. Jensen is just as stupid and shy around Jared as he is Danneel, and he can't figure out _why_.

He's jerked off exactly once with another guy and had sex with exactly one girl. He never really stays anywhere long enough to make friends, let alone date, but he's managed pretty okay.

But this new school, makes Jensen feel like a horny teenager all the fucking time. Danneel's fuckin' hot, walking around school in tiny skirts and low cut tops or her cheerleading uniform. Jensen knows he's not the only one staring at her as she walks down the hallway. He has no idea how she gets away with it, but he doesn't care.

And Jared…the guy is so fucking _tall_, with insane arms and broad shoulders. Jensen knows the guy is just gonna get bigger in another year as he watches football practice on his walk home from school, watching Jared laughing with the rest of the team. Jensen can't help but sneak glances at him during class and watch him take notes, staring at his long fingers.

Yeah, Jensen feels ridiculous and horny all the fucking time. Danneel brushes his arm in the hallway again and he feels his face flush and _God fucking dammit_, this is stupid.

***

"Good book."

Jensen looks up, and Danneel flops down into the chair next to him. Her leg brushes his as she settles herself, her tiny skirt riding up her thighs and she rests her arm on the table, leaning close to him.

"What?"

She smirks and her elbow brushes against his arm. He risks a glance down at her tits and he swallows, feeling his dick start to grow hard in his pants.

"The book you're reading, it's good."

Jensen fumbles with the book and glances at the front cover. "I didn't know you were a Neil Gaiman fan," he mumbles.

"What, think a cheerleader can't pick up a book?" She grins and slips her hand over his.

"Oh, I didn't mean..."

She laughs and says, "I'm just kidding, Jensen."

"No, I know." He swallows. "Did you need something?"

She glances around the library and he feels her press her long legs against his. He shifts in his seat and she just moves closer.

"Danneel..."

She gives him a dirty grin, looking way older than 18, and twists her fingers in his. "C'mon Jensen, we both know what's going on here."

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "Uh, not really. Care to fill me in?"

She laughs and glances around the library again. A group of girls are watching them from across the room, giggling to each other. Danneel flips them off before turning to look at Jensen again.

"I'm throwing a party tonight. My parents are going out of town. You should stop by."

"Oh." He swallows. "I kinda already have plans."

She pushes her hair out of her face and squeezes his shoulder. "With Gabe and Aldis? They can come too," she says with a grin.

"Um, well maybe." He gives her a weak smile, and Danneel sits up and kisses his cheek.

"You better be there," she says, waving a finger at him threateningly.

"I'll try," he says meekly, and Danneel waves before spinning around and walking away, her hips swaying as she walks.

_What the fuck?_

***

"She what?" Gabe opens and closes his mouth a few times.

"She said you guys could go." Jensen shrugs.

"Danneel Harris invited you to a party. At her house?" Aldis pops the tab on his soda.

"Well, yeah," Jensen says as Aldis passes him a can of soda. "Do you guys wanna go?"

"Do we wanna go? Of course we wanna go! Are you stupid?" Gabe squeaks out.

"Okay, okay." Jensen holds his hands up in front of him. "We'll go then."

***

Jensen loses track of Gabe and Aldis almost as soon as they walk in the door. There's only a handful of people there, a bunch of cheerleaders and some guys from the football team and they really don't fit in at all. Danneel had pulled him away when he walked in and he had waved meekly at Aldis and Gabe as she dragged him into the kitchen.

Jared's already there with a set of shot glasses and a tall bottle of amber liquor. He grins widely at Jensen.

"You made it!" He hands Jensen a blue cup filled with liquid.

Jensen glances down into it, feeling a little uneasy.

"I made it, it's just punch and about fourteen different kinds of booze," Danneel says and she takes her own blue cup from Jared. She knocks it against his before drinking half the cup.

Jensen shrugs and takes a tentative sip and almost spits it back out again. He swallows it and it burns almost all the way down. Jared hands him a shot glass full of liquid.

"I'm not sure I want to drink anything else you guys give me," Jensen says, eyeing the shot glass.

"It's tequila. C'mon, have some fun," Jared says with a pout.

Jensen sighs and takes the shot glass, putting the cup of punch back on the counter. He eyes the shot warily and Danneel grabs his arm.

"You know how to do a tequila shot, right?" She hands Jared a salt shaker and tilts her neck, pushing her hair back. Jared leans over and licks a line across her skin before tipping salt over it. Jensen swallows and watches as Jared places a lime wedge between her lips.

"C'mon Ackles." Jared grins at him. "It's my turn next."

Jensen looks down at the shot again and thinks, _why the fuck not_ before leaning over and licking the salt off Danneel's neck. He throws the shot back, the tequila burning as it goes down, and leans over to pull the lime out of Danneel's mouth. She moans a little and squeezes his arm as he pulls away, her eyes dark. He sucks on the lime, his eyes meeting hers as he gets the taste of the tequila out of his mouth before pulling the lime out and throwing it into the trash.

"Knew you could party underneath all that geek," Danneel says, and he hears Jared laughing next to him.

"My turn," Jared murmurs and leans down to Jensen's face. "You don't mind, right?" he asks and leans down to lick across Jensen's collarbone.

Jensen bites back a moan and doesn't meet Jared or Danneel's eyes when Jared finally pulls away to sprinkle salt on his skin. Jensen clutches the counter as Jared slips a wedge of lime between his lips before smirking at him and leaning down to lick the salt off his neck. Jared throws back the shot and presses his mouth against Jensen's, pulling the lime out of his mouth.

Jensen can feel his face flush and his dick is half hard in his pants. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and watches Jared suck on the lime. He feels Danneel brush against him and press her mouth against his neck where Jared licked.

"You taste good," she murmurs against his skin and Jensen can feel his face flush deeper red.

"Um, thanks?" he stutters.

Danneel laughs and Jared pulls the lime out of his mouth and throws it in the trash. He hands Jensen and Danneel their cups again and pours one for himself. He leans against the counter across from Jensen, tilting his hips and crossing his arms against his chest, his eyes dark. Danneel's still leaning against him, her hand resting low on his hip and Jensen swallows before taking a long drink from his cup, drinking half the cup in one go.

Getting shitfaced seems like a good idea right about now.

***

Jensen wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache, a dry mouth, and a warm body pressed against his back. He groans and rolls off the bed onto the floor, really fucking glad he's still dressed. He wipes his face and manages to find the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He throws some water on his face and swishes some mouthwash to get rid of the dry taste in his mouth.

Bits and pieces of the night are starting to come back to him as his stomach rolls. After doing shots in the kitchen with Danneel and Jared, Gabe had dragged him to play beer pong against him and Aldis. The rest of the night is a blur of drinking, Danneel leaning against him and Jared resting his hand low on Jensen back. He vaguely remembers getting sick in the bathroom and Danneel dragging him into bed, pulling the covers over his head and letting him sleep.

_Fucking fuck._

He hears a light tap on the door and when he opens it, Jared's standing on the other side.

"You okay?"

Jensen nods and pushes past Jared to walk out of the bathroom. "I'm fine, gotta go," he says as he grabs his shoes and rushes out the door. He rounds up Aldis and Gabe before leaving Danneel's house, wishing he could just forget the whole night ever happened. But Jensen is not that lucky.

***

Jensen's pulling his books out of his locker when Danneel walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist from behind.

"Uh, Danneel?"

He turns around to look at her and Danneel leans up on her tiptoes to press her mouth against his. Jensen freezes, not sure what to do, and Danneel pulls away.

"This could be a lot more fun if you'd get involved."

Jensen swallows. "What about Jared? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Danneel takes a step back and rests her hands on her hips. "Jared's not my boyfriend."

Jensen opens and closes his mouth a few times. "So that was a different Jared you were making out with in the hallway this morning?"

"Well, no. Were you watching us?" She smirks and slides back up to him, resting her hands on his chest.

"I think everyone was watching you," he stutters.

Danneel moves her hands down to settle on his waist and leans up on her tiptoes. "It's okay, we like it when you watch."

Jensen closes his eyes as Danneel presses her lips against his again.

"You know, it's not fair that y'all started without me."

Jared's leaning against the lockers when Jensen opens his eyes. Danneel steps away from Jensen and Jared wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Jensen watches as they kiss and lets out an embarrassingly loud squeak. "Gotta go, late to meet Aldis, bye," he says and turns and practically runs away.

***

A week later, Jensen's about to run out to hitch a ride with Aldis and Gabe when he realizes he left his jacket behind in his last class.

"Fuck." He texts Aldis to tell him to hold up a minute and runs back inside the building, taking the steps two at a time. He's shoving his phone back into his pocket when he pushes the door to the classroom open and freezes.

Jared and Danneel are bent over the teacher's desk, Danneel's skirt hiked up her thighs and Jared's hands on her hips as they fuck.

It's like a goddamn porno come to life right in front of his face.

"Oh fuck," Jared moans.

Jensen squeaks and they both look over at the door. Jared gives him a wicked grin and pushes Danneel's skirt up higher up her thigh.

"Hey. Jensen," Jared drawls before he lets out a low moan. "Busy?"

Jensen swallows and shakes his head. "Um…"

"Dammit, Jared," Danneel pants.

Jared smirks and reaches over to fondle her tits, his giant fucking hands covering her. Jared's still fucking into her and Danneel finally meets his gaze.

"Fuckin' hell," she pants out and reaches back to pull Jared deeper inside of her, her fingers clutching at his ass. Jared's hands slip onto the desk as he thrusts inside of her harder. Jensen can't look away, can't stop watching the two of them together. His dick is hard in his pants and he just wants to get himself off, but he can't fucking _move_.

Jared reaches down and strokes Danneel's clit, and it doesn't take long for both of them to come, moaning loudly like they don't care who hears them. Jensen swallows and watches them pull apart, Jared kissing her before stepping away. He fixes his clothes, throwing the condom away in the trash. Jensen fumbles for the doorframe and Jared smirks at him before practically slinking up to Jensen, his hands resting on either side of Jensen's head.

"Not nice to spy…" Jared whispers before pressing his mouth against Jensen's.

Jensen makes a soft noise and his fingers scramble against the wall. He can't help but kiss Jared back, and he hears Danneel sigh in the background before her hands slide up to Jared's shoulders.

"We're gonna get caught," she says softly and pulls Jared away.

"Isn't that half the fun?" Jared smirks.

Jensen feels like he can't feel the ground, and he watches as Jared and Danneel kiss again before straightening their clothes.

"Let's get out of here, Ackles," Danneel says, pulling him out into the hallway.

"But…"

"Jensen. Be quiet and get in my car." Danneel raises an eyebrow at him.

Jensen swallows and Jared reaches over, resting his hand low on Jensen's back.

"Okay."


End file.
